Heather: The Queen of Frozen Hearts
by kutey8
Summary: It's after the All-Stars season of Total Drama, and Heather is enraged. All her past failures are rushing back, and brings back something she thought she'd never have to deal with again: her ice powers. And when she hurts her cousin, Zoey, because of it, she's forced to hide them from her and the world. But what will happen when she's pushed over the edge? Based on Disney's Frozen.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**A/N: I actually came up with this idea while on a plane to Arizona. It may work, it may not, who knows? If you have any suggestions or helpful hints/advice for me, leave a review or PM me...if you want, of course. Okay, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Everyone was relieved that they didn't have to do the next season of Total Drama. But Chris, of course, wouldn't let them leave, so they were stuck on Playa de Losers until then. Though no one could really complain, since the Playa was MUCH better than that island. But if anyone were to complain, it would most likely be Heather.

And today, she was COMPLAINING.

"UGH! I can't believe we're still here!" she groaned. "I don't know WHY Chris wanted to keep us trapped in this place!"

"It's probably to add more torture onto us," Alejandro said. He was sitting next to Heather on a beach chair, leaned back and legs crossed. Heather, meanwhile, was sitting straight up, arms crossed tightly.

"And besides," Alejandro continued, "this place is a lot cleaner than Wawanakwa was." Heather just glared at nothing in particular.

"I know it's cleaner, Captain Obvious! But that doesn't change anything! This place still SUCKS!" she yelled, shooting up from her seat and storming off. Alejandro merely rolled his eyes. "That woman..." he murmured.

* * *

~Heather's POV~

I marched to my room, slamming the door behind me. With a groan, I fell onto the bed with a "thump". Sometimes I wonder why I even signed up for this stupid show in the first place. And then I remember that I did it to win some freaking cash. But if I did it to win the money, then why don't I have it yet? I should have won in the first season! If it weren't for Weird Goth-Girl and that pound of blubber Owen, I'd have gotten that $100,000! But instead, I got my hair shaved off!

I suddenly felt a strong chill spread throughout my body. Puzzled, I sat up. From where I was sitting on the bed was a giant spot of frost, and it was still slowly spreading across the sheets.

I let out a sharp gasp and backed away in fear. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'I thought I had learned to control it! Why is it coming back now?'

A knock on the door broke me from my terror. "W-who's there?" I called out, trying to sound as natural as possible. "Heather? It's me, Zoey!" A small sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I went to open the door. Zoey was standing there with a cheerful smile on her face, as usual. It annoyed me a little, but at the same time I didn't really mind.

Not many people knew, but Zoey and I were cousins, and we even had a great relationship with each other. We'd always play together when we were younger, usually with use of my powers. But my parents thought I'd be discovered if I kept hanging out with Zoey. They thought that she would tell everyone, so we moved to a different city to a private, secluded house. They told me to try and hide my powers, telling me things like "conceal it" and "don't feel." I took their advice, and it turned me into a cold-hearted (no pun intended) person. I didn't like what I became, but if it kept my powers hidden, then it was worth it. Because of that, Zoey and I hadn't seen each other since...until All-Stars, that is.

"Hey, Heather!" Zoey said. "I noticed that you stormed off earlier and I was wondering if-" she cut herself off as she glanced at my bed, now completely covered with frost.

She looked from it to me, then back to the bed, then back to me. She gave me a worried look. "They're back?" she asked. I simply nodded my head, letting Zoey into my room.

Immediately, she went towards the bed and gently ran her hand across the cold sheets.

"Why is it coming back now?" she asked, turning her gaze towards me.

"How should I know? I'm not a magic expert!" I said, feeling slightly peeved that Zoey expects me to know about these freaky powers of mine.

"Calm down! You're making it worse!" Zoey cried out. "Worse...?" I asked, confused.

Zoey then pointed behind me, and I turned around, and gasped. The wall behind me was covered with a thin sheet of ice. I started panicking, taking short and quick breaths. Zoey grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at her.

"Heather! Relax...just calm yourself down..." I began to take slow, deep breaths, being sure to fully fill up my lungs. Zoey may be a goody-goody, but she definitely knew how to make people feel safe.

"We can figure this out together." Zoey assured me.

I nodded and replied, "Yeah...okay."

Zoey took her hands away from my shoulders and sat on the floor. "So," she began, "we need to think. It seems like your powers loose control whenever you're really stressed or scared."

"But I HAVE been stressed! Ever since the first season!" I snapped.

"Relax, Heather!" Zoey scolded, giving me a look that could kill thousands of people with one glance. I took a deep breath and tried relaxing. Along with controlling my powers, I also had to control my temper.

I looked at Zoey, who was deep in thought. "Maybe...maybe because it was only the first time you lost, you weren't really that stressed or upset. But as the seasons kept coming, you kept getting cheated out of the prize, causing more and more emotions to form inside of you. And with your powers, these emotions caused them to grow stronger and more uncontrollable. Therefore, after five seasons of losing, all of your feelings made your powers come back."

At first, I felt like slapping Zoey in face for pointing out my past failures multiple times. But then I realized that she may be right. Sure, I was mad that I didn't win Total Drama Island, but I wasn't TOO beat up about it. But then came Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, even Total Drama Revenge of the Island. The feelings of anger and disappointment grew stronger and stronger each season. All-Stars must have been my breaking point.

I nod slowly, taking in all the details of the theory Zoey pointed out.

"Well then...since you have your powers back..." Zoey said, trailing off the end of her sentence.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Why did she stop?

"Spit it out, Zoey!" I tell her. A small smile began to spread across her face.

"Why not...play around with your powers? Like when we were kids...?"

I frowned, then let myself smile a little. I gave a quick nod, and Zoey beamed. That's who she was: a teenager on the outside, yet still a child on the inside.

* * *

Giggling like school girls, we located an abandoned ballroom in the Playa. It must have been used for old social gatherings. But now it was filled with cobwebs and dust.

"Do it, Heather! Do the magic!" Zoey begged, dragging me to the center of the room.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. I twirled my hands, and a small snowball appeared. Tossing it into the air, it exploded in a shower of icy-blue snowflakes.

I looked at Zoey's face. A giant, childlike smile was what I found, and it spread from ear to ear. I could tell she was impressed, so I decided to go a little further with my powers.

I stamped my foot onto the dusty wooden floor. A thin sheet of ice quickly spread from it until it covered the entire floor. "This is amazing!" Zoey exclaimed happily.

For what seemed like hours, we just played in snow and skated on the ice. We even made a little snowman family, even with little snow pets (it was Zoey's idea, not mine).

And then, the thing I dreaded most of all happened.

We were messing around with some snow piles I had created. Zoey was jumping on top of each one as I made more, making them higher and higher each time.

"Catch me, Heather!" Zoey called out. I laughed a little and kept making piles. But then she started going faster, and faster, and I had trouble keeping up with her.

"Zoey, slow down!" I cried out, but she must not have heard me. I tried my hardest to keep up, but just as I was about to make another pile of snow, I lost my balance and slipped and fell face first onto the ice.

And right at that moment, Zoey jumped.

Time seemed to slow down. I lifted my head and saw Zoey falling slowly. There was nothing to catch her, nothing to break her fall onto hard ice. I felt helpless, like I couldn't do anything.

"ZOEY!" I yelled. Out of desperation, I tried to make a small patch of snow for her to land on. But my aim was off by just an inch. The beam of ice that was supposed to save her hit her right in the center of her head.

She hit the ground hard, unmoving and limp.

As I felt the world speeding up again, I quickly got up and ran to her, crying out, "Zoey!"

I gathered her in my arms, desperately looking for a sign of life. I felt her pulse; she still had a heartbeat, but it was slowing down rapidly.

I held Zoey close to me, feeling her skin grow cold. I felt something wet streaming down my face, but I didn't care. All I cared about at that moment was Zoey.

A strand of her cherry red hair suddenly turned snowy white. That was where something in me snapped.

"Help! Somebody help!" I cried out. I knew no one ever came down this way at the Playa, but I had to at least try. I felt the ice around me grow thicker as my panic and fear increased.

"You're okay, Zoey," I said to her, though my shaky voice said otherwise.

"You're gonna be okay..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Fix

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in a row! Although, this won't be common, because these chapters take a TON of time to write. Also, don't expect this story to be updated on a schedule, due to the fact that A) Each chapter may vary on writing time and B) I'm terrible at updating on a schedule. Anyways, here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

~Cody's POV~

"CODYYYYYY!"

I cringed as Sierra's high-pitched squeal banged against my eardrums.

I was in an abandoned part of the Playa, wanting to explore and find interesting secrets...plus I wanted to get away from Sierra.

Her thundering footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, getting louder and louder the closer she got. I just stood there preparing for impact, knowing that I couldn't run away easily.

Sierra finally reached me and quickly pulled me into a death hug. I had gotten used to it, but it was still REALLY uncomfortable.

"I finally found you, Codykins!" she cooed, squeezing me tighter and unknowingly suffocating me.

"C-cool," I managed to choke out. "But how d-did you f-find me?"

Sierra then let me go, letting me catch my breath, and gave me a creepy smile.

"Oh silly Cody!" she giggled, "I just followed your scent! You always wear cologne that smells like man...it makes you sexier..." she added, purring like a cat. I could feel my face grow hot as a blush spread over my face.

"Um...yeah." I said hesitantly, unsure of how to respond to the current situation.

"Speaking of sexy..." Sierra continued, trapping me against a wall with her arms. "Since we're alone, maybe we could-"

"Help! Someone help!" Sierra's sentence was cut off by mysterious cries and yells.

"What was that?" I wondered out loud. Sierra then started to shake and clung to me in fear.

"Is it a g-g-ghost? HOLD ME, CODY!" I mentally slapped my face and pulled her off of me.

"No, Sierra, it wasn't a ghost. But it was someone..."

I tried listening for other sounds as I walked down the hallway, Sierra slinking behind me with a worried expression.

Finally, I came across a set of tall double-doors. I pressed my ear to the polished wood to see if I could hear anything. What I could hear was the sound of someone crying, sobbing even.

"I think I found where the voice came from!" I exclaimed. Sierra still looked a little nervous, still convinced that there was a ghost lurking around. I rolled my eyes and pulled on the door handle.

But while I expect the door to open with ease, it wouldn't even budge.

I tried again, pulling harder and harder, but it still wouldn't open, not even a crack.

"It's stuck!" I cry out, my hands still on the handle.

"Let me try, Codykins!" Sierra said giddily. As she backed away from the door, I wondered how Sierra went from scared out of her mind to a happy bubble of joy.

With a ferocious war cry, Sierra ran towards the jammed door, landing the blow with her right shoulder.

Amazingly, the door actually opened. I stood with my mouth agape, completely shocked at Sierra's strength.

"You're welcome!" she said happily. I shook my head to snap out of my stupor and looked into the large room ahead.

What I saw completely shocked me.

The room was covered head to toe with a thick sheet of ice, and it was getting even thicker by the second. In the center of the room were two people laying on the the floor, one kneeling and holding the other in her arms. She had long, raven hair that reached the center of her back, and she was holding a red-haired girl close to her, crying her eyes out.

It was Heather and Zoey.

"Heather!" I called out, running over to where the two girls were laying.

Heather sharply turned her head towards me, her face a mixture of fear and relief. I slid onto my knees and landed next to an unconscious Zoey. Sierra followed suite, only landing next to Heather.

"Heather, what happened?" I asked her, feeling Zoey's forehead for a fever or something to explain why she was passed out. All I felt was an icy cold feeling at the touch of her skin.

"I-it was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen!" Heather replied, her voice thick with emotion. I looked at her, confused. What did she mean by 'she didn't mean it'?

"Why is her skin so cold?" I asked.

"And why is the room covered in ice?" Sierra chimed in. Heather looked annoyed that we were asking so many questions.

"JUST GET HER TO A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING!" she screamed. At the same time, giant, sharp icicles formed on the walls and ceiling.

Sierra and I looked on in amazement and slight fear. 'What was going on?'

Heather took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Please..." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again, "Just help her..."

I looked at Sierra, and we shared a look of sympathy. We may not have been on good terms, but Heather was still a person, and she'd even been kinda friendly towards us during season three. I guess we kinda owed her one.

Carefully, we took Zoey from Heather's arms.

"We need to get her to the infirmary, now." I ordered. Sierra nodded and we ran out the door, with Heather following behind us.

* * *

~Heather's POV~

It felt like we were running for miles instead of a few feet. But all I could focus on was Zoey, lying limp in Sierra and Cody's arms. I was surprised when I saw them in front of the doors. I didn't know anyone would be there, but I'm really lucky they were. But they were asking so many questions about the ice and Zoey and...I knew I had to tell them. But I didn't know if I could trust them or not. What if they told everyone? What if the whole country found out? What if the whole world found out? They'd experiment on me and dissect me and all sorts of unspeakable things!

No, I couldn't tell them. I didn't want to risk it.

When we arrived at the infirmary, there was absolutely NO ONE there.

Well, except for one.

"What do you maggots want?" Chef barked at us. He was wearing a female nurse's outfit like he had done many times before. All three of us looked at him in confusion and...well, just confusion actually.

"Chef, why are you here? Where are the other doctors?" Cody asked.

"On break. Chris told me I was in charge until they were done." I started getting anxious. How would Chef help Zoey? I don't even know if he's a real doctor! I felt that cold feeling inside of me again, but I tried to keep it in as much as possible.

"So I will now repeat myself: WHAT DO YOU MAGGOTS WANT?" Chef yelled, making spittle fly everywhere.

"It's Zoey. Something's wrong with her..." Sierra said, pointing at her limp body.

Chef moved closer to her and felt her forehead. As soon as his hand made contact, a look of terror washed over his big-chinned face. "I've seen this before..."

Wait...what?

Quickly, Chef scooped Zoey up in his muscular arms and rushed her to a hospital bed. He started throwing blankets on top of her, being sure to cover her entire body besides her head.

"Alright," he said as soon as he finished, "who's got the powers?"

My eyes widened and I made an audible gasp. How the heck did he know about that?

Cody and Sierra turned towards me with confused expressions.

"Powers...?" Cody asked hesitantly.

I struggled to come up with some sort of excuse or lie, but words seemed to fail me. I just bowed my head and nodded slowly, knowing that I couldn't keep it hidden from them forever.

I looked up slightly to see Chef beckon me over with his hand. I slowly made my way towards him, each step becoming harder and harder to make. Once I was close enough, Chef began mixing and pounding strange plants into a wooden bowl.

"I know what you're thinking," he stated. "You wanna know why I'm doing this?"

I just nodded, my throat feeling swollen and unable to make noise.

"Well, I'm mixing up a special, herbal, healing potion that's been around since the Middle Ages. It warms the body and mind, perfect for situations like this." He added the final ingredient, and then proceeded to pour it down Zoey's throat. Once it was all gone, Chef felt her forehead again and gave a small sigh of relief.

"She'll be alright," he said. At those words, all of the anxiety and fear that had culminated inside of me vanished, replacing it with pure relief.

"Oh thank god!" I cried out. "So she'll be back to normal, and we can forget this ever happened! I rarely ever say this, but thank-" I stopped as soon as I saw the fallen expression on Chef's face.

"She will be back to normal...right?"

Chef just looked at me with sad eyes. "I should probably tell you about the side effects...

"You see, the potion causes severe memory loss to anyone who takes it, but it targets specific memories. In this case, it's your magic abilities. So all of her memories of both of you playing or doing anything with magic...well, they're modified and...well..."

At this, Chef looked me straight in the eyes.

"Heather, Zoey won't remember you're powers."

My gut seemed to drop to the floor, everything became hazy and seemed unreal. All those times we spent together, now fixed to resemble just normal winter activities. They were no longer special memories that we shared personally, they were now just normal stories that anyone can hear. It made it feel...unreal.

I staggered and sat at the foot of Zoey's bed, trying to process this new information. Chef placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's for the best, Heather. Just think of what would happen if she still knew after this."

Though I didn't want to admit it, Chef was right. If Zoey still knew I had powers after this, would she be afraid of me? Would she even want to be near me? And if she did forgive me, what if I hurt her again? What if I shot her in the heart? What if I...killed her?

Another hand was placed on my shoulder, this one small and soft. I turned my head to see Cody standing there, a sorrowful look on his face.

"If you're worried about your secret, then don't. We won't tell anyone." he said reassuringly. Sierra walked up behind him, nodding her head and flashing a small smile. I tried to return it, with not much luck.

"Well," Chef said, breaking the moment, "you all should get going and let Zoey rest."

Slowly, the three of us filed out of the room, me being the last one to leave. We stood out in the hallway, not knowing what to do with ourselves.

"So," Sierra addressed me softly, "what are you going to do now?"

I sighed. "The only thing I can do, I guess. If Zoey discovers my powers again...who knows what could happen. So I've decided...to lock myself away in my room. That way no one gets hurt."

Sierra let out a shocked gasp. "You can't do that! There has to be another way!"

"What other way, Sierra?!" I snapped, tears welling in my eyes. "What if I lose control and cause an accident? Everyone would know! That CANNOT happen, not now, and not ever!"

Cody and Sierra looked taken aback by my outburst. I hugged my arms to my chest, squeezing my eyes shut to keep the tears at bay.

A sudden hand on my chin lifted my head. I opened my eyes to see Cody staring at me with his pure, blue eyes.

"If this is what you really want, then we won't stop you from doing it." he said reluctantly, yet had a small smile on his face.

I returned the smile. "Thank you," I squeezed out. Deep down, I knew I didn't want to do it, but this was the only way to keep everyone safe.

It was what I had to do to protect Zoey.

* * *

~Later That Day~

I stood in front of my room, my hand resting on the brass doorknob. This was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done, but it was for the best of everyone.

With great care, I turned the doorknob and opened the door. As I was about to walk through the doorway, the sound of feet thundering down the hallway.

I turned my head to look, and there was Zoey running down the hall, a giant smile on her face. The white streak from before was still in her hair, which only gave me a reminder of what had happened to her just hours ago.

"Heather!" she called out. I could only give her a sad look as I slowly entered the room. Zoey stopped running and gave me a confused and saddened look.

"Heather...?"

I gave her one last glance, before I turned my head away from her.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered. I then walked into the room, closing the door softly behind me with a "click".


	3. Chapter 3: The Party (Part 1)

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter! So far, this has been the hardest chapter to write, but I managed to pull through until the end! Also, before you start reading, I need to say that I need lyric ideas for when Heather sings "Let It Go". So if you guys could give me some ideas, that would be greatly appreciated. One more thing, thank you all SO much for all of the positive feedback so far! Thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. You guys are awesome!**

**NOTE: I never said I didn't own Total Drama and/or Frozen in the previous chapters, so I'm gonna say it now: I do not own the rights to Total Drama and/or Frozen, and if I did then All-Stars would have been written a little better, and Frozen would...be...Frozen...yeah.**

* * *

~Zoey's POV~

I don't know what happened, or why it happened. Heather and I used to be so close, back before she turned mean and cold-hearted. We'd always play together as kids every winter, making snow families and ice skating, and we'd even make ginormous snow piles just so we could jump in them. But then Heather moved away, and we hadn't had any contact for years. I thought we'd never see each other again, if it weren't for Total Drama All-Stars. But now she's locked herself in her room for the past three months, and I haven't seen her out once. She won't even talk to me through the door! It's like...she stopped caring.

Everyday, I knocked on her door, asking her to come out. And every time, she just told me to go away. Each time it left me confused. Worried.

Hurt.

I wasn't the only one who tried to get Heather to come out, either. Sometimes I saw Alejandro outside her door, pleading with her just so he could see her face. Once, I even saw him crying after a particularly upsetting day. He must feel the same way I'm feeling. Denied. Rejected.

Unloved.

Well, now Heather can't hide anymore. To celebrate the beginning of a new season with a new cast, Chris was hosting a giant party, and everyone was to attend. And it wasn't optional, you HAD to come. Otherwise, he'd have Chef kick us into the lake and/or feed us to Fang. There were also gonna be TV people and paparazzi, but they weren't allowed in, of course.

So Heather couldn't avoid this. Not this time.

I was so excited to see her again. After Chris made the announcement, I marked the date on my calendar and counted down the days. With each day that passed, my excitement grew bigger and bigger until I thought I would burst. So, naturally, on the morning of the party, I knew I was gonna be the first person up.

In reality, I was the LAST person up.

I was sleeping soundly in my bed when a loud knock on my door brought me to consciousness.

"Zoey?" A male voice called out. I sat up and stretched, letting out a large yawn. "Who is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Uh, it's me, Mike," he said. I tried rubbing the sleep from my eyes and tried to pat down my hair, which was frizzy and tangled. "Sorry I woke you up, Zo, but-"

"Oh don't worry about it!" I called out, cutting him off. I yawned again. "I've been up for hours..." That wasn't true, but I was up for hours the night before.

"Well," Mike continued, "you should probably start getting ready."

"Okay...get ready for what?" I said, so tired my brain was feeling fuzzy.

"Um...the party...? Remember...?"

"The...party...?" I looked over to my closet, where a dress was hanging on a hook. It was a beautiful ruby red, and it had sleeves that hung off the shoulders. The dress was long and flowing, and there were matching, red, heeled shoes.

In that moment, all the tiredness inside of me vanish as all of the emotions I felt the past few weeks came surging back. The party, social media, seeing Heather again, it filled me with a burst of energy.

I ripped the bed sheets off of my body as I sprang out of bed. I ran to the dress and pulled it on quickly. I then rushed to the vanity to do my hair; brushing down the wild, red jungle that was on my head. I tied it up in a small bun, the white streak in my hair standing out in contrast to the rest of them. I rapidly applied my make up, slipped my shoes on, and put my favorite flower clip in my hair.

I ran to the door and pulled it open, with Mike standing there in front of it. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a matching black bow tie. He looked very handsome in it, though it looked like it was quite uncomfortable.

I pulled him into a tight hug. "It's party day!" I cried out, squeezing him tighter.

"Y-yeah..." Mike choked out. "Now, can you please let me go before you kill me?"

I immediately stopped hugging him with an embarrassed "sorry." Mike brushed off his tux a little as I straightened out my dress in an awkward silence.

Mike was the one to break the silence. "So," he said, holding out his hand and smiling, "ready to go?"

I smiled back and took his hand. We then walked down to the party room, never breaking contact with each other once.

* * *

Everyone was there when Mike and I arrived. The room was bright and lighthearted, and was decorated with tons of ribbons and balloons. There was a buffet table at one end of the room that served food and drinks, and a DJ table was set up on a stage at the other end. It all made it look like some sort of party that someone would throw at college, only not as messy and no one's drunk. Plus, there was a crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling, so it added some classiness to it.

All of the old contestants were either chatting, dancing, arguing, or in Bridgette and Geoff's case, making out. All in all, it looked to be a very promising celebration.

I leaned close to Mike's ear and whispered, "$20 says Geoff set up most of the party?"

"$30 says Chris did it."

"You're on." I challenged with a smirk, shaking hands with him to seal the bet. I then let my eyes wander across the room, trying to see if I could find Heather, but it was so crowded that I couldn't tell a human arm from an arm on a chair.

"I'm gonna go try to find Heather, okay Mike?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, Zo. In the meantime, I'm gonna go talk to Cameron and Gwen over by the punch bowl. See ya!" He said, then walked over to where the punch was being served, disappearing into the sea of people.

As I walked throughout the room, I kept bumping into people, poking them, and even shoving someone down on the floor by accident (which I apologized for). I kept looking around, trying to spot a glimpse of Heather, but she was lost in the crowd. I struggled to make my way through the swarm of people, but it got too large for me to handle. In defeat, I sat down in one of the chairs that were stacked against the wall, just outside the crowd of former contestants.

Almost as soon as I sat down, a male figure pushed his way out to the side. His brown hair was slightly tousled, but still perfect and silky. His skin was gorgeously tanned, and he had perfect muscle tone; not too big, but not too small. If he were a definition of a word, it would have to be "sexy."

The man smoothed out his hair to get rid of loose strands that were sticking out, and pulled out a violet mirror from his pocket to check his reflection. He must have noticed that I was staring at him, because he looked back at me with deep, beautifully blue eyes.

Oh yeah, definitely the definition of "sexy."

He stared for a moment, then flashed me a dazzling white smile that seemed to turn my legs to jelly.

"Hey there," he said, with a voice as smooth as butter. He grabbed a chair and placed it right next to mine, making my face match my hair color. He sat down and smiled again. He held out his hand, his fingernails perfectly manicured.

"I don't think we've ever met, have we? My name's Justin."

I carefully took his hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Zoey," I said shakily, totally breath taken by his amazing appearance.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you! Didn't you win last season?"

"Actually, that was Mike. A lot of people seem to get confused about that, though. Although, we did agree to split the money evenly between the two of us."

Just then, a paparazzi member that had somehow snuck in and was running right towards us. Caught off guard, I gasped in surprise as the white flash of a camera sent me tumbling off of my chair...straight on top of Justin.

The paparazzi girl squealed with delight as she took another picture.

"Omg!" she exclaimed, "This is gonna make the front page of the tabloids!"

Before either Justin or I could respond, she had already run off into the crowd. We both looked at each other for a moment, both of our faces covered with shock and embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized, immediately climbing off of him. "It was- ! Well it- ! I didn't mean- ! You're gorgeous! Wait, what?" I rambled, not stopping once for a breath before Justin placed a hand on my mouth.

"Relax, Zoey, it's fine." I could feel my face heating up, and I stood up from my seat.

"Well, I gotta go. I gotta find...someone..." I said awkwardly. I was about to venture back into the crowd before I turned back to Justin.

"Do you by any chance know who set up most of this party?"

"I think Geoff did, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just need you to do me a small favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you tell Mike that he owes me $20?"

"Um...sure...?"

"Thanks!"

I then walked back into the crowd if people, leaving Justin with a confused, yet amused expression on his face.

* * *

It seemed like I was searching for hours in the swarm of people. I barely had any room to move my arms and legs, and even the slightest twitch seemed to cause me to bump into someone. But I fought my way through the crowd, and squeezed between two men wearing very business-like suits.

With all of my strength, I pushed my way out, only to bump into another person, this time a woman. She was wearing a maroon dress with long sleeves, and the skirt reached all the way to the floor. Her raven hair was tied up in a braid, which was also twisted into a complex bun. On her hands were black gloves, and she wore black flats on her feet.

She turned her head to glare at me with annoyance in her grey eyes. Her pale skin was in contrast to her ruby red lipstick and matching maroon eyeshadow.

"Watch where you're going you little- !" she began, until she stopped abruptly. I stared at her, open-mouthed with shock.

After all this waiting and searching, the entire reason I was looking forward to this party was staring me right in the face.

It was Heather.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey look, another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but for some reason I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. I had started writing it, then took a break, went back to writing it, got writer's block, studied for finals, and finally, FINALLY managed to finish it in the middle of the night. So yeah, lots of problems, but they're solved now so...here's the next chapter. The one after this will most likely be a lot shorter than my other chapters due to me having to cut this one off since it got too long, but it should have most of the action missing in this chapter.**

**Also, I need lyric ideas for Heather's version of "Let it Go". I only have a few lines that are definite, but I need a little more help. So if you have any ideas, please PM me! It would really be appreciated! One final note, thank you to all the people supporting this story. It most likely wouldn't have been continued if I knew that no one liked it, so thank you to you all, and here's the new chapter!**

* * *

"Heather!" Zoey exclaimed. She had been waiting for this moment for months: to finally see Heather again and make things back to normal. There were so many things Zoey wanted to ask her; to tell her about everything that happened in the past three months. But now that it was finally happening, she felt lost for words, and became nervous. What was she supposed to say now?

_Hey, Heather! I noticed that you didn't leave your room once for the past three months. Can you tell me why you were hiding this whole time? Also, I love your shoes!_

...

...

...Yeah. Not gonna work.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Heather cleared her throat.

"Uh, well...it's nice to see you again."

It took Zoey a while to respond.

"Oh, you mean me? Oh, well it's nice to see you too."

Another awkward silence passes, this one shorter, yet more awkward.

"You look beautiful," Heather said awkwardly.

Zoey was caught slightly off-guard. "Oh, thank you! You look beautifuller. Well, not like 'fuller', I didn't mean it like that, but-"

Heather put a finger to Zoey's lips. "Thank you, I get what you mean."

Another pause of silence.

"So," Heather said, breaking the silence, "this is one of Geoff's famous parties."

"Yeah...it's warmer than I thought it would be."

"And what is that amazing smell?"

At that, both girls took a deep sniff of the air, turning to face each other with smiles on their faces.

"Chocolate!" They then burst out into giggles.

A screeching of a microphone rang throughout the room, making everyone cringe and cover their ears. They looked to see Chris fiddling with a microphone on the stage, totally oblivious to the obnoxious sounds he's creating. He tapped the mic a bit, causing more ear-raping squeals to torture the crowd.

"Is this thing working?" Chris asked, confused and slightly annoyed. Scott's voice then yelled from the crowd, "IT'S FINE, JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

Chris looked up, finally noticing the agonizing sound. He smiled sheepishly, with a hint of amusement.

"Oh...oops."

He stopped fiddling with the microphone, and began to speak.

"Welcome, old campers! I hope you guys are having fun, because now it's time for the best part of the party!" Everyone seemed excited as murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"To celebrate the welcome of our new contestants, I'm going to choose a lucky lady from the crowd to join me for a dance!" Chris then did some sort of dance moves, though it looked like he was having some sort of seizure. Horrified gasps came from the girls, while laughter came from the boys.

Chris squinted his eyes, scanning the large group of teenagers for a suitable dancing partner. His gaze soon rested on Heather, and he smiled deviously.

"How about Little-Miss-Lock-Away?" he said, pointing straight at Heather. She gasped, then grew red in the face with anger.

"No WAY am I dancing with YOU!" she yelled. Zoey put a hand on her shoulder, and Heather relaxed slightly. A sly grin started to creep along her face.

"Although...Zoey wouldn't mind being your dance partner."

Zoey giggled nervously. Chris shrugged, and walked into the crowd to take Zoey's hand.

"Well, Zoey," he said smugly, "today is your lucky day!" And with that, he pulled Zoey away, leaving Heather behind to wave at Zoey slightly. "Good luck!" she said under her breath.

"If you swoon let me know," Chris pronounced, "I'll catch you...maybe...!" Zoey looked back at Heather for a quick second, giving her a playful glare, then was dragged into the crowd.

* * *

Chris was dancing in a circle around Zoey doing who knows what kind of moves, while Zoey just stood there awkwardly, swaying slightly to the upbeat music that was playing. Every now and then, Chris would step on Zoey's feet and she'd let out a soft "ow," with Chris not even noticing. Needless to say, it was an awful experience for the red-haired girl.

Really...really awful.

"So Heather's finally out of that room of hers," Chris said as he "danced". "But why did she hide in the first place?" He leaned in close to Zoey's face and squinted his eyes. "Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

Zoey, bewildered, answered, "Um...no..." Chris stared at her for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Alright then." Then, in one swift movement, he dipped Zoey so that her vision turned upside down. "You know they used to call me 'The Big Dipper' when I was your age!" Chris called out, making Zoey roll her eyes. "You're a 'Big Dipper' alright..." she mumbled under her breath.

As soon as she said that, the song ended. Chris took that as a signal to drop what he was doing and go get some punch, which meant that he literally dropped what he was doing, which was holding Zoey in her dip, making her fall to the floor.

"OW!" she cried out as she hit the floorboards. She looked on as Chris walked away, rubbing her head. She stood up and slightly limped back over to Heather, who was trying to contain her laughter.

"Well," she choked out, "he was something."

Zoey snickered and rubbed one of her feet. "If by something you mean 'a guy who dances like a flamingo having a seizure while doing the disco with an elephant and a hippo', then yes, he certainly was something."

At that, the two girls burst out in fits of laughter. They had to hold each other's shoulders just so they could still stand.

Finally, Heather took a deep breath to calm herself and asked, "Are you okay? It looked like he wore you out a bit." Zoey shook her head and smiled.

"I've never been better, honestly. It's so nice just to talk and laugh with you again!" Her voice then grew softer. "I wish it could be like this all the time, Heather."

Heather smiled back. "Me too," she said with true and real sincerity. Her smile faded, however, when she remembered how much trouble she caused to Zoey. She didn't want her getting hurt again; it would be too risky. She looked away from Zoey, her head tilted slightly towards the ground. "This is nice, but...it can't be like this."

Zoey was confused. They were having fun together, just like old times! Why was Heather acting so distant again? She lifted her arm and slowly moved it towards Heather's shoulder. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Why can't it-?"

"It just CAN'T, Zoey!" Heather yelled slightly, cutting Zoey off and turning her back towards her. Zoey was left feeling hurt, just like every other time Heather shut her out. She spotted Alejandro walking closer towards them, a look of delight on his face.

"Excuse me for a moment," Zoey said. "I'll leave you some time alone with your boyfriend." And with that, she turned away and walked into the crowd, holding both her arms and running them slightly. She didn't understand why Heather was like that. Sure, she was pretty mean at times, but she never shut people out; not like this.

As she milled her way through the hoard of people, she felt someone bump into her with so much force that she stumbled, tripping over the edge of her dress and sending her falling towards the hardwood floor.

_"Here we go again!"_ Zoey thought as she was mere inches away from the floor. But at that moment, a hand grabbed her wrist and halted her forward motion. Shocked, she looked up to see Justin standing there, keeping her from hitting the ground.

"It's a good thing I caught you," he said, grinning.

"Justin..." Zoey breathed out, lost for words due to his handsome figure. Pulling her up on her feet, Justin pulled Zoey close and started to dance with her, while a waltz was being played. Zoey couldn't help but go along with it. However, she felt slightly guilty for not dancing with Mike, but since he was nowhere to be seen, she figured one dance would be okay.

As the song ended, Justin offered Zoey to go for a walk around the Playa with him. She accepted, thinking that a dance and a walk would be fine without it going too far. The whole time, the two teenagers talked about their experiences in the competition, with Justin mostly talking about how he had turned into a "hideous beast". They also chatted about other things like personal interests, hobbies, and family life. Pretty soon, both of them pretty much knew about each other like they had grown up together. When they walked back into the room, both Justin and Zoey were laughing about a joke that Justin had told, with their arms linked together.

Their laughter quickly silenced, however, when they came face to face with an enraged Mike glaring daggers at the two of them.

"Zoey," Mike growled out, "are you cheating on me?!"

Oh boy...


	5. Chapter 5: The Party (Part 3)

**A/N: Finally! The next chapter has arrived for your viewing and/or reading pleasure! I'm sorry it took me a while to get this out, but I've had musical rehearsals from 9am to 1pm, then a second one from 6pm to 10pm for the past week, and tonight was our last show and I FINALLY got a chance to finish this! However, right after this I'll be doing TWO other musicals, plus I'll be going on a two day vacation to Hershey Park in Pennsylvania, AND I'm going to summer camp for a week in the middle of August!**

**...**

**...Why am I glutton for making myself fatigued 24/7?**

**Also, I love all you guy's constant support! However, I could REALLY use some helpful ideas for lyrics for my "Let it Go" parody for Heather. Anyone who chips in with a line or two will get a shoutout when it finally comes out (which will be next chapter!). Happy reading, my friends! :D**

**Note: I do not own Total Drama nor Frozen, for they belong to their respective companies. And they're some of the biggest companies ever, so how would it be possible to own them? Wouldn't it cost, like, more than a billion dollars or something?**

* * *

So there they were. Justin and Zoey crossed with Mike. There was fire in his eyes as he looked between the two of them. Zoey, not wanting to cause too much of a scene, nervously walked up to Mike.

"Mike," she started, "you have to understand that this isn't what it looks like!"

Mike merely glared at her. "Oh really? Then why were you two laughing and linking arms?"

"We're just friends, Mike! Nothing more!"

"Well if you're 'just friends', why have you been avoiding me all evening?!"

"I wasn't avoiding you! I couldn't find you anywhere, so I figured a FRIENDLY dance with Justin wouldn't be so bad!"

"You could have at least TRIED to look for me!"

"Mike, what's gotten into you?! You're not usually like this!"

"Maybe it's because my girlfriend just skips right in after an hour of being classified as missing-in-action with Mr. Pretty-Boy over here draped on her arm!"

With that, Mike stormed out of the party room, with most of the guests staring in shock and confusion. Zoey felt a mixture of extreme guilt and anger. Why would he think that she was cheating on him with Justin?! He knew that she'd never do that, so why even think it?!

Justin tapped Zoey on the shoulder, breaking her from her train of thought.

"Are you okay, Zoey?" he asked. Zoey shook her head slightly. "I'm fine," she said, only it was half-heartedly. At that moment, Heather walked up to Zoey, her face painted with a disappointed frown. Alejandro had an arm wrapped around her shoulders as he glared straight at Justin.

Heather said with slightly clenched teeth, "Zoey, I need to talk to you." Automatically, Justin and Alejandro moved closer to the two girls. Heather gave them an annoyed look. "Alone," she said in a threatening manner. The two boys nodded and moved back a few steps. She motioned for Zoey to come closer as she said, "We need to talk about this whole 'Justin' thing."

Zoey gave Heather a confused and slightly angry look. "If we're talking about Justin, you should be able to tell the both of us together." She then grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him over. Heather looked a bit peeved that they weren't alone to talk about the topic, but she shook her head and sighed.

"Fine," she said. "I don't think you should be hanging out with Justin anymore." Zoey and Justin were both shocked. Immediately, she replied, "What do you mean? What's wrong with me and Justin being around each other?"

Heather argued back, "Zoey, I've known him for about five seasons; you've only known him one day, not even! You don't know what he's like!"

"You just can't tell me who I can and can't spend time with! You're not my mom!"

"No, but I'm your cousin AND I'm older, therefore you are MY responsibility! And I am making the decision of Justin staying away from you!"

Zoey, enraged, reached her boiling point. "Well have you actually had a conversation with him? Because from my understanding he barely talked in the first season, and you got voted out early in the second! Although apparently you like shutting people out, so it's no surprise that you barely know him!"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Zoey clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. Heather gasped, then glared hard at her with hurt in her eyes.

"You know what?" She said with clenched teeth. "Do whatever the hell you want! I'm going back to my room and staying there until we leave this stupid place!" She started storming off, pushing past anyone in her way, including Alejandro. Surprised, he grabbed her arm.

"Mi amor, please calm-" he was cut off when Heather ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. She continued to leave, until a distressed Zoey grabbed her hand. Unfortunately, her grasp slipped and she accidentally pulled off Heather's glove. She stopped dead in her tracks and snapped around, fear firing in her eyes.

"Give me my glove," she said quickly with panic in her voice. "Give it to me, Zoey!"

"Not yet! Please don't leave again, I can't handle it anymore!" Zoey yelled back. Heather gave her a hard look and said loud and clear with slight sorrow, "Then leave me alone."

She turned back towards the door, folding her arms and walking slowly. Zoey, hurt by Heather's words, called out, "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Shut up, Zoey...!" Heather said over her shoulder. She could feel her power growing stronger inside of her, threatening to be released. And with an exposed hand, it was extremely difficult to keep it all in. But with each word Zoey said, she could feel her restraint and temper growing smaller.

"No, Heather! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the WORLD out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

Finally, she snapped. Heather turned back towards Zoey, throwing down her gloveless arm.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

When she threw her arm down, ice shot out of her hand, creating an arc on the floor in front of her. Long spikes slanted out of it, stretching to the very edge of the crowd of people who had witnessed the fight. No one was hurt, but the spikes were right up against their skin.

Chris stared at the ice in frightened wonder. "Sorcery..." He whispered. He looked up at Heather and glared at her. "I knew she was hiding something!"

Zoey could only look at her cousin in a mix of confusion and sorrow. "Heather..." she breathed, watching Heather look at the crowd in fear.

Heather reached behind her, looking for the doorway. All these people were staring at her like she was a dangerous stranger; like she was a bomb that could blow up at any moment. She could deal with being called terrible names, but when it came to her powers, it was just too much to handle. She had to get away. She just had to!

As soon as her hand made contact with the wooden doorway, she turned around sharply and ran off towards the exit of Playa de Losers. She sprinted down the long hallway, but tripped over her dress. To keep balance, she grabbed some curtains that were hanging up. Ripping it off of its rings, she wrapped it around herself and didn't stop running until she reached the exit.

She pulled the doors open, only to be greeted with bright flashes of light. All in front of her, the paparazzi, fangirls, and groupies were holding cameras and taking pictures a mile a minute. Shielding her eyes, Heather pushed her way through the crowd until she reached the pool, where a giant wall of people were standing. People were calling her name, asking her questions, or just trying to get her autograph. While looking around wildly, a small boy walked up to her and pulled on the skirt of her dress.

"Miss Heather?" he asked innocently. "Are you okay?" Not wanting to harm the child, she backed up, and tripped over her dress again. Her bare hand grasped the edge of the pool, freezing it all including the area around it. The crowd gasped as she stood up, preparing to run again. Just then, the front doors of the Playa opened, revealing Chris, Chef, and three interns. "Get her!" he ordered.

Heather held her hands out in front of her in protection. "Don't come near me! Just stay away-!" As she finished her sentence, an ice beam shot out of her hand straight at Chris and his companions. The beam just missed Chris' foot, but a large sheet of ice formed underneath their feet, causing them to slip and fall on their backs. Chris scrambled to sit up, pointing his finger accusingly at Heather.

"Monster! She's a monster!" he cried out. Heather started breathing quickly, and looked back to the crowd, who were taking even more pictures than before. She spotted the little boy, who backed away from her in fear. Now was the point of no return for Heather; she was portrayed as a monster on the show, and now she truly was one. Her secret would be exposed to social media, no one would want to be around her.

She'd truly be alone...well, if she was going to be outcast by the world, it would have to be on her terms!

Heather began running through the crowd, who had made a path for her so as to stay away from her. She sprinted until she reached the edge of the lake. In the distance, the outline of Pahkitew Island could be seen. She looked around for any way to cross the lake, like a boat or a surfboard or something like that.

"Heather!" a feminine voice called out. Heather turned her head to see Zoey, Alejandro, and Justin running towards her. Heather began looking even harder for a way to cross the lake, until she saw a small sheet of ice start to form near her foot, which was at the lake's edge. Hesitantly, she placed her foot on the water. It froze beneath her step, creating a quick snowflake pattern in the ice. Looking straight ahead, Heather ran across the lake, each step freezing the water beneath her.

"Heather, stop! Please wait! Heather!" Zoey cried out, reaching the edge of the lake. She tripped and fell forward, her fingertips right against the frozen water. Alejandro helped her sit up a little as they watched Heather run off into the distance.

Zoey looked down, seeing Heather's glove still grasped firmly in her hand. In that moment, she felt a wide range of emotions: anger, sadness, confusion, guilt, regret, and even fear. She squeezed the glove tighter, wishing she could take back everything she did and said that day. And it was going so well...

"The lake..." Alejandro gasped, taking Zoey out of her thoughts. She looked up, and her breath caught in her throat. From where Heather had stepped on the water, the ice was quickly spreading across the lake. It merged together and wrapped around the entire Playa, leaving boats and other things on the water trapped and...well, frozen. A light snow began falling, even though it was the middle of the summer. In the distance, Zoey could hear people yelling in fear and confusion, and it sounded like utter chaos. Zoey felt as if all of this was her fault. She had done some stupid stuff in the past that caused problems, but never something like this...

What had she done...?


End file.
